finds true love in Hermoine Granger SnamioneSevluciusSnarryDrarry
by Lemonheat
Summary: in this Chapter we find out the SEXTUAL relationship between characters Lucius owns Severus and Severus Owns Harry And Harry and Draco are Dating When Hermoine catches Ron cheating on her she goes missing what happend too Mrs.Granger and will Severus find True love Ever?
1. chapter One: Desires

~The Potion Master's Golden Student~

Chapter One: Inside Desire's

The start of a new year had began it was Hermoines fitht year she was getting off the Hogwarts Exspress grabbing her suit cases and Owl cage .

HPV

Hermoine smelt the fresh cold air breathing in the fresh air she sighed grabbing the rest of her stuff when she heared her name being called... "Hmp." she spun around to see a ginger haired boy infront of her "Ron!" she embraced him it felt so long to see her boyfriend.

RPV

Dressed in a Red Plaid Grifindoor Dress and Black Jacket her hair sandy brown highlighted , Lowlighted had grown three more inches her loose curls pinned up in a messy bun with strands , framing her heart shaped face. Her sun kissed skin seemed to glow from her tan freckles covered her face her Hazel ombre Green eyes gazed at me melting my soul her face painted in nautrual tones of make up her Red beret sitting on her head on an Angle tilting her small petite hands in his her delicate frame against him she blushed red it was so cute he pressed his lips to plush lips "I missed you Mione " he caressed her soft skin with a sigh they both heard the familiar voice of there friend Harry "Guys I missed you both"

HPV

Both of my friends where back and we where starting a new year as seniors Harry was Excited too see his boyfriend Draco Malfory and he was now living with Professor Severus Snape his Care Taker he turned around looking around for his boyfriend the Prince of Slytherin people still where not excepting a Griffindor with a Slytherin.. that worried him and made him angry...

DPV

Draco saw his handsome boyfriend up ahead his nice muscular ass his arched back hair longer dark brown hair and broad shoulders his nice waist sneaking up on him snaking his arms around him feeling his abbs and chest causing Harry to Gasp and blush as Draco kissed his soft skin upon his neck causing to shudder "There you are My Brave Lion " he chuckled Harry grabed his hand giggling "I have been looking for you my cunning Snake SSSSSSSS" he stuck out his tounge Draco did not hesitate turning him around quickly taking his tounge into his mouth.

Draco and Harry where a very passionate couple Ron tried to french Hermoine but she was already walking towards Hogsmade Ron following her, Draco noticed this he was curious why Hermoine had not been as Passionate towards Ron what was she hiding he wondered soon Ginny arrived "Hello Harry Draco " she bowed they both grabed her ass as Ginny was there Toy for them both being Bi-Sextual more into boys.

Mean While:

Severuss had grown a realashionship with Harry that was hard to exsplain no one knew he too was Bi-Sextual he and Harry would fool around he was his master plus his care taker just like lucius Malfoy was his master thats why they suported Draco and Harys Relationship but Severuss only loved Harry as a son no one knew his depest secret that he took part in the Sex Entertainment Oragys and he secretly longed for a true love a actual companion he sighs preparing for the new school year in his office when he sudenly felt his sash being pulled off causing him to drop everything he gritted his teeth in slight annoyance before feeling lips upon his neck causibg him to shudder "Mmmm...Lucius I thought we agreeded when im not at work.."

he hissed feeling the warm lips travel up to his ear a hand tuging his head back pulling his hair "Ah!" severus Gasped he was looking into lucious's lusty eyes blue his fair skin oh and that sexy smirk his atomic blonde hair with white under tones and silver highlights pulled back into a low ponytail his eyebrow arched "Did we agree on that My Pet?" his hot breath hit severuss exspsed skin causing chills down his back "Mmmmm , Yes we did I have to ettend the ...Ah!" lucious crushed his lips with his own pulling him back into his lap as he fell down in to the seat capturing his lips over and over again his fingers intertwined with his hair pulling his head back further he slid his black robes off down his hand trailing down to the buttons off his black dress shirt undoing one by one exsposing his bare chest.

LPV

"Oh Merlin You are so Sexy my Pet " he panted after breaking the kiss leaving Severuss gasping for air "Luciouss...the...Opening ...ceremony I have to ..be there..." his chest rose and fell his slender figure had mucelces and abbs all the robes hid it all his firm round muscular ass and oh god his if everyone knew his cocks size he would rule the world his black long messy hair slender creamy neck with slight hickeys caused by him good thing his hair was long enough oh and his arms slender but suscular arched back shender figure what looked like a fragile frame but was not tho his body was covered in scars just like his own he knew his pain his strong jaw line strong cheek bones big nose suited him his dark brown eyes full brows plump lucious lips and large hands with slender fingers his deep monotone voice he knew other tones he had he was tall but light yet strong his hair had grew over time and now he wore eyelinar the only color he wore was the dark green sash of slytherine the half blood prince he was both Submissive and Dominant and smart and mysterious "Ah yes thats right Potions master Professor. Snape New and Returning students are all gathering in the great Hall " he rolled his eyes "why do you stay here and teach when you have so much potential?" Severuss rebutoned his dress shirt sighing "Because Of My Promise To Lily and ...I still feel shame for not telling her me and James Had a thing going on but, it was not anything serious..." severus gathered his robes and sash combing his hair "Ah yes we all did I remember but that was a long time ago and yes I know the boy ... He has her eyes..." severus picked up the stuff off the floor stoping in a pause inhaling "I know... He is not safe intall Voldemort is DEAD and he is the chosen one ..." lucious hugged severus grabbing his ass "I know I..am sorry that im still with them but I have to protect my son I will give you any information I can"

severuss nods kissing him on the cheek as lucious disapears ...

SPV

."Danm lucious!" looking down his boner was very noticible he pulled his robes over it making his way to the Great Hall as he made his way pass the students grazing against his already hard boner made it harder as he got to the front off to the side Hermoine made her way in followed by Ron Draco,and Harry Hermoine immediately caught Severus's eye as his lips slightly parted in Awe flustered his eyes glued to her curvy figure busty chest wide hips slim waist hour glass gigure her hips swayed as she walked he caught a glance at round bottom he did not even realize he was drooling intall a drop feel too the floor he quiqly wriped the drool away his bonner became as hard as it ever has she took a seat with her friends at the Grifindor table and Draco sat at the Slytherine Table

DPV

"Pssst Uncle you okay your stocking prey in a sextual way?" Draco looked in his direction "Hermoine...HERMOINE!?" severus spoke with lust in his voice "Draco its professor at school..." Draco had too admit Hermoine was stunning and her and Ron seemed to have hit a wall... "you want to Fuck Hermoine Granger The Golden Girl ,Mrs, Know it all Mrs, Perfect The last Virgin in the Griffindor House!? Severus turned his head towards his Nephew "What Shes a Virgin?!"

Draco sighed "Yes why do you think Ron is getting so fraustrated with her she dose not feel conected enough with to give her virginity to him but she dose not give her self enough credit that she can do better..." Severuss brought his hand to his Chin arching his brow deep in thought "Ah I see..."

severus grinned... Draco shook his head "your so perverted Professor Snape.." he chuckled.. during the whole ceremony he watched Hermoine as Head Master Dumbledore spoke.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Hermoine went too meet Ron in there uasul spot only to see Ron baning Cho on the table she hid behind the wall hearing Chos moans "Ah Yes Ron Fuck me "

RPV

The Asian cream yellow tinted skined girl layed beneath him her slender legs her creamy skin Ron loved Asian girls there where his Kink looking down at her small tits that made up for large sensitive nipples her long black hair faned out on the table her nice round firm ass so cute even if small her delicate frame pelvic area being pounded by his own cock her brown eyes where lusty her small pouty lips tasted like cherry blossoms her frame was small her hands petite but Ron had never meant such a kinky Girl he loved making her moan she was not shy he was falling for this asian Slutty Ravenclaw.

HPV

Hermoine could not move she was shocked,Hurt,Angry,Sad,...She wanted to scream at them and run away crying but...she had never seen sex in action before she felt another emotion she had no idea what it was but that is what made her watch from behind the wall, her eyes went strainght to the action she watched Ron pull Cho up into a deep pasionate kiss capturing eachothers lips over and over again Hermoine touched her lips Oh how she wanted to be kissed like that... as she bit her bottom lip Ron and Cho began to get agressive with their kiss as he pushed her down licking her lips causing her to moan and part her lips he slid his tounge in as they frenched muffled moans deepening the kiss she wondered what was happening inside there ... Ron trailed kisses down her neck stoping doing something to cause her to moan before kissing her chest and gropping her breast her moans getting louder as what she could make out he was doing something to her nipples now sucking them "Ah Ron im so much better than that Grifindor stuck up bitch you want a slutty girl like me dont you?" Ron trailed slamed his cock into her "Ah yes I done with Her I want You Cho your so much prettier than her and you let me fuck your Amazing pussy !!!" Cho smiled "Good than im your Girlfriend Now cum inside me!!!!" Ron grunted slaming into her filling her "Ah yesss Cho you feel so Good Hermoine will never feel this ill Dump her after this your Mine Cho Moan scream my name Babe!" Cho arched her back "Ah yesss Baby im going to Cum Im Cuming AHHHH RON RON ROOOONNNNN AHHHHHH!!!!!!! YESSSSS!!!!

Hermoine watched the unknown feeling disapeared tears forming in the corner of her eyes Ron kept his throbing cocking inside cho "uhg ..I love you Cho " ...Cho wraped her arms around Ron smiling "I love you too ...I thought Hermoine was suposed to be smart Never figured this started behind her back in the fouth year aha" "Yeah you figured " Ron Chuckled kissing Cho again.

A tear slid down her cheek finally she could move her heart was broken in half her soul shattered anger rose "YOU FUCKING SLUT AND YOU ASSHOLE YOU SCUMBAG YOU DIGUST ME WHERE DONE DONT EVER TALK TO ME OR APROACH ME!!!!!" she screamed full of Rage Ron took his cock out of Cho getting dressed Quickly Cho sat there her arms crossed "Hermoine its not what you think..." Cho cut it , " Oh knock it off Ron it tottaly is I knew she was there the whole time VIRGIN KNOW IT ALL MUDBLOOD!" the comoshion attracted the ettention of Professor Snape ,Draco ,and, Harry, and Ginny, as well as Lunna and, Neville. Hermoine ran past them all tears streaming down her cheeks everyone stunned at the scene" Mr, Weasly Care to Exsplain ..." Severuss spat in a disqusted tone he was truly disgusted in cheating "Why Ron would you do this ?" Harry said with tears filling his eyes Draco shook his head "Your Disqustusting and a SHAME to the FAMILY!!!!" Ginny shouted running after Hermoine Lunna could not even look at the shameful scene her and Neville both went too look for Hermoine "Malfory , Potter Join the Search for Hermoine please" Draco saw worry in Professor Snapes face which made him worry "yes Professor" Draco and Harry went outside to look "as for you Weasly and Mrs Yang ...you have hurt a very pure student!" Cho rolled her eyes "Yeah a Fucking Mud Blood who cares hope she dosent come back Aha" Severuss Stoped his eyes full of Anger as he yelled "DONT YOU CALL HER THAT EVER YOU SLUT!!!" Weasly stepped back scared he never heared his Professor so upset Cho ran to Ron "You want too fuck this slut where all she wants is your cock Weasly be my guest!" he grabed them both by the wrist throwing them into a dungeon "Now Fuck the Slut Weasly " as he locked the door hissing in anger.

HPV

I ran sobbing I dident even realize i had run into the forbiden forest not watching where I was going I triped on a lifted root tumbling down off the clift side screaming "Ahhhhhh" thump hitting the groung hard i hit my head off a rock my forehead bleeding my eyes half way shut blurry slightly gaining focus "Ugh Danm it I cant move...Ah! ...Ow... " I looked down I definitely have broken bones tears filled my eyes as I analyzed my surroundings in the middle of the forbiden forest off a clift in a ditch broken bones could it get any worse she thought her wad layed out of reach from her sigh as she looked up she cloudy skys turned grey and it began to rain "im cold .." she shivered sudenly above the bolder came loose falling upon her "I ...I..I am going to die ..." she shrieked in fear "NO AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The boulders fell ontop of her cover her luckly she forced her sore body into a cradle position covering her head and the smaller rocks covered her first than the Big boulders upon her but still crushing her instantly knocking her out unconscious causing internal bleeding and the sharp rocks cutting her slesh one of them impaling her side just missing her organs causing her the bleed out a puddle of blood forming under the boulders her pulse was slowing down and her heart was slowing down her breathing was slowing down she was turning a blue tint and ghost pale her lips slightly parted a blue tint to her lips if no one found her soon she would die...

SPV

Severus grabed his cloak pulling up his hood he sent a letter to lucious to look around the manor he joined the search party his heart was beating fast out of anxiety and he was nervouss about the weather and worried that she might ...NO he would not let the Grifindor Pure Beauty take her life over some scum Bag "Already Everyone Find Mrs. Granger at any cost Lunna, Nevile check the Burrows Draco,Harry before the weather gets to bad we need a Birds Eye View please look around from the broom, Ginny Check the Griffindor Tower Griffindor common room the Girls Dorm's living Room and her Dorm check classes you know Hogwats The Pamnae twins check the Hogwarts grounds

Tonks Lupin check Hogsmade Sirius Check the Train Station I will check the Forbiden areas Report to me Go Go Stay togeter!" "Yes Professor ,Yes Snape" Severuss took a deep breath to calm himself he was a nervous wreck for the girl but he could not show that to the students and other Adults He felf a Hand on his shoulder "We will find Her Snape... " I looked to my side to see a just as worried Professor Mgcorall I nodded sighing...

DPV/HPV

Draco steered the broom through the windy rainy sky Harry ckung too him "can you see anything Babe?" Draco shouted above the howling wind Harry took out his wand griping tightly casting Lummos a light ignites at the tip of the wand "can you get lower hun?" draco fights against the wind "This is as low I can get Part the Fog" Harry parts the fog analyzing the canapie of dead trees "Wait Draco over there a Landslide!"

Draco takes a deep breath secretly nervous "lets check it out" he dives the broom down into the forest "wait this is the Forbiden Forest where not to look ...wait footprints " Harry traced his finger in the dirt of the outline of the foot print still holding his wand lighting the way "You where saying Harry ?" Draco folded his arms bending down to analyze the footprints "There definitely a Females belong to about a 5'4 Female " Draco sighed "She was here ,there Hermione's " it made them both even more nervous Draco sent a letter by owl to Professor Snape "hopefully Professor Snape will get her Quick" Harry paced back and forth "What if shes in trouble Babe she is my best friend Draco please at least let us follow them" Harry begged Draco sighed "Okay but than we wait for Professor Snape Ok " Harry nodded "Yes Ok Ok Lets Go!" Harry and Draco followed the foot prints they ended at the clift side "This dose not make science she dose not have her broom where could she have gone Hermoine Hermoine !" Harry called out Draco grabed his wrist "Shhhh Its not a good idea to make alot of noise on the clift side " as pebles fell from the clift holding him close "oh Merlin What if She was attacked and eaten by a creature or ..."NO-" Harry was cut off by low voice "Professor Snape they end here" Harry sobed into Dracos chest severus huged them both tilting Harrys chin up kissing him on the lips "Do Not Worry My Little Lily ill find her " giving his nephew a kiss on the forehead lucius finally arived to wait with the boys "Be careful Sev" lucious spoke quietly embracing the boys taking them back to the Malfory Mannor.

SPV

Severus's analyzed the suroundings where her footsteps stoped he noticed broken branches and skid marks in the mud She fell down this hill Severuss took out his wand tightening his grip casting lumos to see ahead as he followed the tumble path at the end his heart dropped out of his chest into his stomace seeing a peice of the clift gone Hermoine ... it was a long fall not enough to kill but to severly injure he leaped down levitating seeing the land slide but no hermoine than his eyes widened at the puddle of blood beneath the boulders "Oh Merlin No Please No!" he quickly cast "WENGARIA LEVIOSA!" liffling the boulders up of the side his eyes widened as he Gasped "HERMOINE!" hurrying to lift the rocks off her running to her side "Hermoine can you hear me Hermoine please say something..." he cheched her pulse it was weak her heart beat was faint her breathing was slow he saw a rock had impaled her side and that she had lost alot of blood she was battered and bruised scratches and cuts every where on her body but she was still beautiful definitely broken bones and his other main concern she had hit her head he had to stop the bleed from her deep wound he wraped his arms around her she was cold just a little bit of warth left pale her lips blue her face was now turning blue from not properly being able to breath being crushed he prepared for more blood to flow out "INCINDO" breaking the tip of rock that impaled her "AQUTA" washing the blood away takinging out his ceromony knife pecking out the shards of stone imbeded in her wound he lifted her dress almost forgetting what he was doing she was gorgeous DANM YOU WEASLY applying preassure to her wound taking off his sash wraping around her slim figure intall he could get her to the hospital wing he scooped her up also grabbing her wand putting in his pocket her head leaned against his chest "Hang on Hermoine Dont You Dare Die!" he levitated to the top with hermoine in his arms telaporting thought a portal he created the Hogwarts.


	2. his Healing Touch

SPV

I arrived at Hogwarts holding her figure close too me walking into the Hospital wing "Madame Pomfrey!?" Madame Pomfrey came out from behind "Mr.Snape oh, Merlin What Happened!?" she looked at Mrs. Granger beaten and battered covered in blood Severus looked down at her pale face throwing "a broken heart caused all this she fell off the clift side in a land side in the storm in the Forbiden Forest ..." he layed her down in a cot she looked so fragile like a broken doll "Fucking Weasly" he growled "give me a hand Pomfrey" she held the girl upwards severus unzips her dress sliding it off her shoulders "SEVERUSS " He stopped "I just want her wounds treated properly " Madame Pomfry understood she undressed Mrs.Granger dressing her in mini white shorts and a white tube crop top "you may look " severus examines her wound it was deep "this wound is to severe for me I'll have to transfer her to St.Mungos Hospital ..." she sighed severus throwned retreating to his classroom grabbing some potions Blood replenisher, stamina restored, healing potion, bone structure potion he rushed back upstairs lifting up Hermoines head he needed to make sure she swallowed the whole amount of each potion he unscrewed the blood replenishe potion taking half of the red liquid into his mouth parting her pale blue cold lips feeding it down her throat his hips pressed to hers her lips tasted like a cherry's they where delicious taking each potion feeding it to her through a kiss severus did not want to take his lips of hers there was an instant spark he cast a healing spell and a spell to fix her bones he bandaged the wound wiping the blood from her forehead "I'll take her my self " severus sent a letter to lucious by Owl to let them know where they where he picked her up creating a portal to St.Mungos Hospital Madame Pomfrey could not believe her eyes has severus found love...again through Mrs. Granger... her face lit up.

LPV


End file.
